Joining the gang
by Blackheart Labriynth
Summary: 4 girls kidnapped,thrown into a world where magic is real, and skeleton detectives make rather witty comments.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a warm day with spots of sunshine. The only thing you could hear was the sound of four particular girls chatter and laughter ringing through the air. All four were walking side by side. There was a set of identical red-heads, and their two bezies. The group looked peculiar in their looks and their height. The two fed-heads hair was the colour of a blazing fire; they were slim and, small for their age. They had soft brown/hazel eyes, freckles and a voice that could only belong to angels. They looked like two little devils. They wore their school uniform that consisted of black trousers, a white blouse, a black school jumper with a logo on it, black slip-ons and their short fiery hair hung loosely over their shoulders with a black head band put in to keep it back. They also had a small multi-coloured satchel that hung loosely over their right shoulders swinging while they walked.

One of their friends wore a tight black skirt with matching tights, a tight blouse that was tucked smartly into the skirt, a black school cardigan with the logo printed onto it and dainty little black heeled school shoes. While her hair was long, wavy, and brown it had blue highlights streaking through it like lightning, it was put back in a long ponytail that went all the way down to her waist. She had a dark blue rucksack on her back mostly hidden under her hair but parts were still visible. She was slim and very tall with a voice that rang out with happiness every time it was used.

The other person in their group was average height, with medium length black hair that had red highlights evident in it. She was wearing a flowing black tulip skirt that went down to her knees a smart polo shirt with the school logo and a black cardigan identical to the first friends. Her shoes were lace ups and she had a small black handbag on her arm that was swinging in the breeze.

They were completely identical in looks but there was one small thing that was different in what they wore .This thing was very small but all the girls wore them. They were tiny little friendship bracelets but they were all different including the twins ones. One of the twins wore a green friendship bracelet that had a little plaque on it that read ANGE OU DEMON the bracelet meant ANGEL OR DEMON in French. The other twin wore a white bracelet with a circular plaque on it that said texas hold'em all with little spades, clubs, hearts and diamonds going around the edge. The first friend had a dark blue bracelet with a silver skull plaque on it and on the skull was a little blue flower. The last friend had a red bracelet with a little red ladybird for the plaque.

All of a sudden the two friends screamed as they were being pulled under the ground by two mysterious hands all the twins had time to say was "Oh Hell" before they too were pulled under.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter**** 2**

**As the ground fell beneath them they were blindfolded and led to a damp,dark,dreary, prison cell.  
Petal ,as Normal, was freaking out "omigosh omigosh!"  
"the red-headed twins raised an eyebrow at her.  
" it."-the one with the green bracelet stated as her twin picked up their normal banter  
"...it not like we cam just..."tried the one with the one with the white bracelet  
"...Pop out of here. Freaking out ain't gonna help"the green bracelet finished  
"uggghhhhh"a groan alerted the 3 fiends attention as the black headed friend ie. BB, has awakened.  
" ya know! We all needed perking up a bit! At this remark loz, the green bracelet twin took out her HTC and played music..." SING ALONG GIRLS"  
"screw that sis..."**

You know the bed feels warmer sleeping here alone,  
You know I dream in colour and do the things I want!  
You think you got the best of me  
Think you got the last laugh.  
Betcha think that everything good is gone  
Think you left me broken down  
That I'd come running back  
Baby you dont know me coz your dead wrong  
"guys. If you've finished swinging around like the maniacs you would have noticed that a creepy guy is standing in front of the bars laughing his butt off."green bracelet sighed ,knowing that whatever she said would pass by them like a leaf in a so she thought,

Didn't think that I'd come back...  
I'd come back swinging ..at this loz punched the cackling man in the chin ,sending him reeling music abruptly stopped and the duo of BB and petal fell in a heap on the floor moaning and sweating at the physical exertion Of dancing.  
The man who had recovered from the punch was angry and red "that's it lil'darlins don't make you captor angry or...Oomph."he exclaimed as he came face to face with two pairs of cold hazel eyes.  
"call us that again..."Started the white bracelet twin.  
"and you'll lose the ability to speak in a matter of minutes."concluded loz.  
"ouch!Don't get the twins angrryyyyyy!" petal sang in a peppy voice.

"cpwg" Muttered the Texan.

The mans Texan accent drawled out more muttering and after and agonising 2 minutes he spoke and said."10 minutes. I'll give you 10 minutes to calm down and sit and cry like normal kidnapped people would ,not crazy balloons. Now be quiet or else"with he walked away leaving the group in silence until...

"I need a whizz."BB stated

-12 minutes later.-  
With the duo of craziness asleep and the twins of hell bounding around the crazed Texan returned.

"ah-"Started Loz.

"he's back."Continued The twin called Emerald.  
You noticed something sis?  
"I have indeed..."  
"...would it be that..."  
"...this evil maniac is rather pathetic?  
"WHAT HOW DARE YOU CALL ME PATHETIC!"the Texan screeched,harbouring a large bruise on his chin,which the twins grinned at  
"We dared" loz spoke up  
"your missing the fundamentals you see,you have yet to reveal your amazingly diabolical plot..."  
"...your reason for hating the world..."  
"...and your nickname or evil name thingy..."  
"...plus you're rather stupid."  
"...This is crossing the line..." started the Texan.  
"...you fell for the good old distract and whack!"  
The Texan had a confused look on his face as he pondered the meaning of the words until Emerald supplied  
"you see. I distract and she whacks you with a wooden board that is currently aimed at your head- you may want to...oops too late!"At that the texan fell forward with a satisfactory crack ,while the twins cackles madly. " nice...nice one Loz."  
Emerald grinned at her twin yet it faltered when two people arrived casting large shadows over the flickering candle light...

Please review if you want this continued!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

BB and Petal screamed and scampered to the back of the cell petrified as the shadows got closer.

"Oh joy another crazed villain sent here to annoy us" Loz sighed and she sat on the guy's chest that she had just knocked out.

"What us?" Asked a velvety voice filled with amusement,

"No, the blokes behind you. Yes you!" Snapped Loz her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"And come out from the shadows your scaring our mates" Ordered Emerald ,thinking that it was the texan's lackeys  
"Hey sis? Remind you much of the E.K incident much?" she pondered as the shadows drew ever closer  
"It does doesn't it. " agreed loz  
"E.K.?" 4 voices echoed ,confused.  
Startled emerald came out of her axe and turned her heel to face the shadows that were now figures "well-"She started surprised.  
"Now that's something you don't see that everyday"  
The twins stared at the tall slim figure dressed in a it wasn't the suit that was weird it was the of eyes a hollow blackness replaces them, and instead of skin gleaming white bones stood out against the candlelight.  
Looking back at them,with his head tilted slightly was a living skeleton.  
"Definatly not something you see everyday."

Standing in front of the girls was a living,.

Thump.

Two simulations thumps echoed through the cell ,only to be broken when people were introduced.  
"Skulduggery Pleasant"the skeleton introduced was tall and thin wearing a large hat and a suit with leather gloves on his hands-if they could be called companion was shorter and looked around eight-teen with dark brown eyes that were almost black and straight black hair hanging way past her shoulders,she was wearing black everything,from her boots to her jacket,all black clothing.  
"valkyrie Cain"she added while casting her gaze across the room,when they landed on the Texan they widened and she elbowed the skeleton in the ribs.  
"Sanguine."She stuttered " We've been looking for this guy,and how on earth did you get down here and knock him out?" Valkyrie finished.  
The skeleton was strangely quiet , he was observing the twins with a mild interest as they both stood in front of him mirroring each other as they walked in thoughtful circles.  
"Sis do ya think we should run?"Loz sent through their telepathic link.  
"No you dunderhead,we can't carry two unconscious girls with us and run at the same time...idiot"Emerald replied.

"Hey! That's my word you can't use it against me yours is still dunderhead." She argued.

"Can"

"Not"

"Can too!"  
"If your done walking in circles,I believe it would be beneficial if you got the keys." A velvety voice interrupted their mental argument.  
"Once you get your friends out of there we would get to the sanctury quicker as I'm guessing you two are magical"You could tell he had a smile in his voice but not a joyuce smile it was a quizical smile.

"Us magical?" Loz acted confused while asking the question.

"Never!"Sarcasm flowed out of Emeralds mouth.

"Why of course-"  
"We are magical you dunderhead!"  
"And are honoured-"  
"To be able to whack you on the head detective pleasant without you even knowing we were going a detective you are."Emerald said the last sentence in extreme sarcasm.  
Loz had already got the wooden board flying at the skeletons head which hit it with a hollow 'Thunk'  
"Good ol distract an whack..."


End file.
